destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Adieu
Adieu is the second story mission in Destiny 2. Objectives *Arm yourself :: Look for a weapon *Follow your vision :: Track the falcon through the mountains Transcript A VISION OF THE TRAVELER, LEVIATHAN, SUBCLASSES, AND THE EUROPEAN DEAD ZONE The Last City CABAL PATROL THE CITY Ghost: Guardian!!! Ghost: This is awful – awful! Ghost: This can't be happening… GHOST NOTICES THE GUARDIAN Ghost: Guardian…? Ghost: You're alive… I thought I'd lost you. Ghost: I can heal you, but I can't resurrect you. Not since… Ghost: Guardian… the Light is gone. Ghost: They've taken the City, the Traveler, everything… Ghost: The Red Legion is killing powerless Guardians. Ghost: We have to get out of here. Ghost: I'm picking up an emergency broadcast. Rendezvous coordinates. They're evacuating the planet. We're on our own… City Outskirts A FALCON WATCHES THE GUARDIAN BEFORE FLYING OFF Ghost: These Guardians… They had no chance without their powers. That could be us… Guardian — if you die… I can't resurrect you. We need to be very careful. GUARDIAN FINDS THE SORROW MG2 RED LEGION ATTACK GUARDIAN FIGHTS OFF RED LEGION TROOPS Twilight Gap Ghost: It's that falcon again. Is it following us or are we following it? A CABAL SHIP FLIES TOWARDS THE CITY THE GUARDIAN MAKES THEIR WAY ALONG THE PATH, FOLLOWING THE FALCON THE GUARDIAN FIGHTS OFF RED LEGION ATTACKS CONTINUING DOWN THE PATH, THE GUARDIAN MISSES A JUMP AND FALLS Hawthorne: Oh look, somebody left a perfectly good Guardian lying around. HAWTHORNE PICKS THE GUARDIAN UP FROM THE FLOOR Hawthorne: Things must be worse than I thought. And that's our cue. Time to go, people! Ghost: Ah, but… Wait! Where… where are you all going? Hawthorne: As far away from here as possible. THE FALCON FLIES TO HAWTHORNE'S ARM Ghost: That falcon… it belongs to you? Hawthorne: The name's Hawthorne. And this is Louis. Best pilot we got. What about you? Fit to fly? Hawthorne: Probably gonna need one of these, too. HAWTHORNE THROWS THE GUARDIAN A SHOTGUN Hawthorne: Time to make yourself useful. "Guardian." Hawthorne: All right people, spin 'em up! Got a long flight ahead of us! Ghaul's ship GHAUL WATCHES THE TRAVELER Ghaul: Do you see, Traveler… all that I have done. Grace me with your Light. Take your place at the center of my empire! See me, and the Red Legion will be your true Guardians. THE CONSUL ARRIVES Consul: Dominus! The city is secure. Those who fled are being hunted, and those foolish enough to remain have been executed. Victory, as with all things, is yours to claim. Ghaul: This victory is as much yours as mine, old friend. Consul: All that remains is the completion of the cage around this great machine. Then we may begin the extraction of its power and put it to its rightful use. Ghaul: They call it the Traveler. Consul: I would contend that other civilizations may be more precise in their naming. Its functions can be controlled and exploited, as we have so clearly proven. Ghaul: Yet they believe it to be a god. Consul: Dominus… Ghaul… We have spent our lives, you and I, working to reshape our society, reforge our people, rebuild an empire nearly destroyed by Calus's greed and corruption. There is nothing in this universe greater than you! The Red Legion will have that machine's power. You will be called Emperor! What more would the Dominus have? Ghaul: I would have words with my guest. THE SPEAKER DESCENDS FROM THE CEILING IN RESTRAINTS Ghaul: So, you're the one who speaks for the Traveler. En route to the Farm Hawthorne: Coming up one the European Dead Zone. Gonna be our new home for a while. Ghost: Look! Do you recognize it? That's where we're supposed to go. Hawthorne: That thing? They call it the Shard of the Traveler. I call it: "Not a place you want to go poking around." GUARDIAN ARRIVES AT THE FARM References Category:Destiny 2 Story Missions